


Mutability

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Remix, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: A remix ofAstroGirl'sficAnd God Said, Be Fruitfulfor the remix revival event!This was a lot of fun; I hope you enjoy!





	Mutability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/gifts).

Crowley stepped into the cozy living room, gripping a paper bag containing sweets for Aziraphale in one hand. He grinned and peered down affectionately at his lover, who was seated comfortably in his preferred reading chair – an antique that he just couldn’t (or plain wouldn’t) let go of through the years. He was sunken into its familiar cushiness, looking very content. He… also looked very … _different_.

“What did you do to your _hair_?” Crowley asked, rapidly removing his sunglasses and leaning in dramatically. “Wait. What did you do to your… _entire body_?”

Aziraphale smiled softly. “I turned myself into a woman.”

“_Wut_?” Crowley exclaimed, raking his eyes over his partner again. Aziraphale sat calmly and allowed herself to be scrutinized with hardly any more than a soft chortle, going back to her book and waiting out the shock that she gathered her partner would display. She had, after all, been using the same male-presenting body for thousands of years and had expected the sudden change to be a weeee surprise.

Crowley stood with his mouth agape as his mind registered the changes. Aziraphale’s hair was no longer cropped close to her head, but instead flowed out and downward; bountiful soft platinum blonde curls spilled over her shoulders and upper arms. It was positively beautiful. Her face was essentially the same aside from some feminine tunings. Her eyes still held the soft expression as it always had, but the eyelashes were longer and the overall shape of the eye was more almond-like. Her full lips were painted a glistening rose hue, and parted ever so slightly when Crowley’s gaze lighted upon them.

Crowley then took note of the two mounds that jutted out a short distance beneath her collarbone. His gaze lingered on them for a moment before sweeping downward and over the hips that appeared a tad bit wider than usual and then onward to the thighs that began in a fairly broad shape but tapered inward toward the knee. He lastly glanced at her feet, which had a more delicate look to them and were comfortably encased in lavender slippers.

“I… I can’t believe it.” 

“Believe it, darling.” Even her voice was different. Smoother, feminine. Soothing as always. Perhaps even more so. Crowley supposed that was to be expected. Except that none of this was expected.

“Why would you go through all this trouble?”

“This way we can carry on and not have to...” Aziraphale trailed off, unsure of how to continue. She didn’t like speaking badly about humankind – it has really grown on her in recent centuries – but it was true that despite the world being in what’s said to be an _advanced age_, many members of society have not yet obtained open minds when it came to displaying acceptance toward what other people did in their private lives. “I was sick of the dirty looks.”

“The – oh, bugger that! Who cares what they think?”

“It bothered me.”

Crowley reflected for a moment. It was true. Aziraphale was composed of high sensibilities and would often become uncomfortable easily. Crowley seated himself upon the armrest of the chair, an activity that was normally met with disapproval but this time Aziraphale kept silent.

“_Angel_, I’ll accept you in any form that you wish to be. Man, woman, genderfluid, or a _goddamned pepperoni pizza_! It doesn’t make a difference to me.”

Aziraphale’s expression transformed from pensive to joyous. “Oh darling!” She stood and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him warmly. He couldn’t help but to notice the two mounds pressing against him almost provocatively. A tiny flush cast over his cheeks.

~

A few months later the strangest thing occurred. Something they didn’t deem to be even possible.

“I’m pregnant,” Aziraphale announced point blank one evening.

Crowley’s eyes grew wide. “How is that even fucking possible?!”

Aziraphale smiled sweetly, her eyes forming blissful upside down U’s. “It’s a miracle.”

Indeed, it _was_ a miracle and soon enough, their progeny was born. Half demon, half angel, she didn’t resemble a monstrosity in the slightest, in fact she appeared very human. Aside for the wings. They were the dead giveaway that something was amiss. But even then, there was something graceful and beautiful about them. The feathers were mottled with black, white, and then differing hues of grey where the two colors danced and played together, much like how Aziraphale and Crowley have danced and played with one another through the years.

Aziraphale suggested the name Alexandria, as she direly missed the famed library and wanted to bring it back to life at least symbolically, but the name also has another, more literal meaning: “defender of mankind”, which at first just seemed like a nice, noble moniker for a child, something for them to grow up and be proud of, but in this instance it acted as a portend.

Aziraphale and Crowley gave this newfangled parenthood thing their best – having never had parents nor experienced childhood themselves. Despite having to wing it they both did well, and Alexandria grew into a happy, healthy being with a full array of hobbies, likes, and dislikes, those of which allowed her to seamlessly fit into and adapt to human society despite not being borne of it.

Alexandria loved her parents, and they doubtlessly loved her, but there remained much unrest in their minds. They bided their time until the inevitable occurred. How much longer until the two sides notice? What will come of things when they do? Their minds filled with the fear of war. A war involving ten million angels and ten million demons against their lowly…three.

Fortunately, the years passed without any occurrences but Aziraphale and Crowley could sense something brewing. Slowly. In the background. Nearly indiscernible. However, as long scale events in this world tended to evolve ever so slowly, they felt that they yet have time so they do again what they did in the first place, and continue carry on in that manner, creating again and again and again in preparation for a final battle in which they will fight on humankind and earth’s side. They only hope it will be enough.


End file.
